Just the Beginning
by Pizza yum
Summary: What if Sam started to have visions a lot earlier in life? What if he wasn't the only psychic in the family? Wee!chester Dean-6 Sam-2
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or things that you recognize from the show. They are all owned by the CW_

* * *

_**Ch. 1**_

John Winchester sat at the table of their most recent motel. This one was no better than any of the others he and his boys moved around to. In fact it was probably a little worse than what he usually gets but he was running low on money and could not get anything else. It was well past midnight and he was just finishing his journal entry about his latest hunt. He sighed sadly as he looked over at his boys asleep on the bed furthest away from the door. Sam was curled up beside his brother. Dean, even in sleep protecting his little brother, had an arm thrown around the younger boy. "They deserve better than this," he thought as he finally turned out the light and quietly made his way towards his bed in the dark.

It was only three hours later when something woke him from his sleep. John looked around wondering what had awoken him. Several minutes later he decided that it was just his imagination and settled to get a few more hours of sleep when he heard a whimper coming from the bed next to him. He looked over to see Dean sitting up and shaking Sam. "What's wrong with Sam," he asked his oldest.

"I don't know he won't wake up." Dean was starting to panic.

"It's okay Dean, I'm sure Sammy's fine. He's probably just having a bad dream." John walked over and started to shake Sam to get him to wake up. He started to become nervous when the only response was a whimper. "Sam, Sammy, common kiddo, wake up."

"Dad he's crying! Why is Sammy crying?" John picked Sam up and held him close to his chest. He continued to try and wake up Sam anyway he could think of. John was getting desperate as Sam started to cry harder, and then all of sudden Sam woke up with a scream. His whimpering cries then turned into sobs.

"Shh it's okay Sammy, your safe. Nothing is going to hurt you," John reassured his son.

After only a half hour Sam was able to calm down and go back to sleep.

"What was that all about," Dean asked as his dad lowered a sleeping Sam onto the bed.

"You know he has nightmares."

"Yeah but they're never that bad." John sighed as he looked at his six-year- old son already too old for his age.

"I know son. Let's go back to bed and try to get some more sleep ok?"

* * *

"'Mon Daddy, wake up." John woke up to Sam sitting firmly on his chest smiling from ear to ear. He looked over to the clock on the side table. Eight o'clock. That was two hours later than usual. The nightmare must have taken a lot out of the small boy.

"No Sammy, Daddy," John said. It was a game that he and Sam sometimes would play.

"But I hungy." John just grabbed his baby boy around the waist and turned over and clutched the small boy to him like a teddy bear and gave out a fake snore. "No Daddy ge' up," Sam laughed.

"Okay I'm getting up. What do you want to eat?"

"Charms! Daddy should I wake Dean up so he can have some?"

"No I think we should let him sleep for a little longer." John pulled out a bowl and the Lucky Charms for Sam. "Do you want some milk?"

"Yes pwease." John smiled at the young boys manners. He figured that Pastor Jim had taught the boys a little about manners because he knew that it wasn't him or any other person the boys have been around. At least he was able to keep the swearing down in front of the boys.

As Sam finished eating Dean came over to the table rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mornin' Dean."

"Morning Sammy, Dad."

"Good morning. You want some cereal?"

"Yeah, hey Sammy what was your dream about last night?"

It never failed, whenever Sam had a nightmare Dean would be the one to ask him what it was about. Usually Sam wasn't even aware that he had a nightmare but sometimes he would remember his dream.

"I dreamed abou' a bus."

How could dreaming about a bus make Sam cry both John and Dean wondered?

"What about the bus," Dean asked.

"I dunno," Sam shrugged.

"So I was thinking that we would go see Uncle Bobby for a while."

"YAY!" John hoped that his friend wouldn't mind him dropping in for awhile, but it was the only place he could think of that he could reach. With the money he had, he had just enough to feed him and the boys lunch and fill up with enough gas to get to Bobby's.

After breakfast John packed with Dean's help while Sam watched "some little kids show" as Dean had put it. A half hour later Dean was buckled into the back seat of the impala with Sam strapped into his car seat next to him and they were finally ready to leave their latest "home".

They were at a stop light on their way out of town when Sam suddenly said "I seen him afore," pointing out the window at middle aged man talking on his cell phone.

"That's nice son," John replied knowing that Sam might have seen him during the brief outings they had in town.

"Daddy has to stop him a'for he runs in da bus."

"What was that Sa-" John was cut off by Dean's scream of horror and Sam's wail as the man Sam pointed out walked calmly onto the street and was hit by a bus.

"Dad i-is he dead," Dean asked in a small voice still looking at the scene outside the window. Just then the light turned green and John stomped on the gas determined to get his children as far as he could.

Once they were a few miles out of town he finally pulled over so that he could comfort his still distraught children. "Sam h-how did you know he was going to run into that bus," John asked quietly holding a now happy Sammy

"My dweam Daddy."

"Your dream?"

"Yup. Dean can I have da colors now?"

When they were back on the road and Sam was happily coloring Dean turned to his dad. "Dad, do you really think that Sammy saw that guy walk in front of that bus in his dream?"

"I don't know Dean."

"If he did, what does that mean?"

"I'm sorry kiddo I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

**TBC…**

Okay so this is the story that I wrote to introduce a possible new series... I already have the next story going so... Let me know what you think! if you don't like it then i won't continue...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or things that you recognize from the show. They are all owned by the CW_

_**Ok… just so you know… I know that hunter swear… a lot… and that John is a marine… but I personally don't swear… so I won't write what I won't do so my stories won't have any swearing in them… if this bugs you I am sorry…**  
_

* * *

**Ch 2**

John sighed in relief as he pulled up to the familiar house. It was about six o'clock in the evening when the Winchesters finally arrived at Bobby's house. Dean was entertaining Sam in the back while John was inwardly freaking out. "Maybe it was just a coincidence that same had the dream. Or maybe he is just making up memories or just saying that he had that dream. Little kids always do stuff all the time." He knew that he was just trying to explain things away but deep down he knew it was more than Sam's overactive imagination.

"Alright boy's we're here."

"Yay!" John didn't know why his boys enjoyed coming to see Bobby Singer so much but he was glad that they had that relationship with the other man. It helped John to know that there would always be someone that he would be willing to help his boys out.

John picked up Sam and carried him to the door. While Bobby had cleaned his house up a bit for when the boys came over, his yard was an entirely different story. There were car parts and metal scraps all over the yard and John knew Sam's curiosity and excitement would bet the best of him and the boy might get hurt.

John reached up and loudly knocked on the door. A few minutes later he was forced to knock again. This time almost immediately the door was opened "What do you want?! Oh hey John I wasn't expectin you."

"Expecting someone else," John chuckled while Sam and Dean giggled.

"Yeah I've had a bunch of da- er dang salesmen all day, thought you might be one of them. What are you doin here anyways John?"

"Just finished a job a few hours away and thought the boys would like to visit for a while." Bobby understood what his friend wasn't saying. _I need somewhere to stay while I find some money._

"Well you know the boys are always welcome here. You on the other hand I'll have to think about for a while."

"Well if I go so do the boys."

"Well I guess you'll have to stay then. Come on in." The older man moved aside to let the family in.

"Unca Bobby!" Bobby smiled as Sam reached for him. John handed the toddler over.

"Hey there Sammy, you keeping Dean and your Daddy on their toes?" Sam giggled and then gave the man a kiss on his scruffy cheek.

"More than you know Bobby, more than you know," John said with a weary sigh.

"What wrong John?" The father just shook his head while gesturing towards Dean and nodding his head towards Sam.

"We'll talk later."

"That serious?"

"I don't know Bobby. I hope not."

Later that night after Dean and Sam were put to bed Bobby stared while the mighty, ever cool, John Winchester paced the floor of his living room running his hands through his hair. He had just heard the story of what had happened with Sam earlier.

"So what do you think? Is it something I should look into or is it just a fluke?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess the only thing we can do is just wait and see. If it was just a fluke then it won't happen again."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well it's getting late. I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure everything will be ok, don't worry John."

"What if it's not a fluke what if-?"

"John if it's not we'll deal with it. Remember you're not alone. You got me and Jim and even Caleb and Josh. Don't worry so much. Night Johnny."

"G'night Bobby. Thanks."

* * *

A scream broke through the silence of the night. John jumped out of his bed and was out of his room in less than a second. He ran nearly ran into Bobby as they both ran towards the boys room.

"Dean what's wrong," John asked after bursting through the door.

"I don't know I was asleep and the heard Sammy screamin'." John looked at Sam who was now wide awake, screaming, and clinging to Dean who was trying to calm his frantic brother.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Da car 'mash Daddy."

"The car didn't smash me Sammy," John tried to comfort his son but it didn't seem to work because his boy just screamed louder.

"Come on Sammy I'm fine. I'm right here." After an hour they were able to get Sam back to sleep but he still had his brother tightly in his grasp.

John and Bobby both stood in the doorway watching the two young boys sleeping.

"That was intense."

"No, really?"

"No need to be sarcastic John. Well I can tell you won't be gettin back to sleep. Let's go make some coffee."

"Yeah okay." John took one last look at his children before following his friend down to the kitchen."

TBC….

The next chapter will be out tomorrow


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or things that you recognize from the show. They are all owned by the CW_

_Now time for a twist that some may have seen coming…._

* * *

**Ch 3**

It was two weeks after the Winchesters had arrived at Bobby's and it was now late November. The boys were outside playing in the little amount of snow that covered the ground with John and Bobby watching to make sure they didn't get hurt on any debris that may be in the yard. "So you thought about doin Thanksgiving and Christmas this year Johnny?"

"Well I figured since I'm not on any hunts at the moment and Jim did invite us up to his place for the Holidays, might as well go."

"I bet the boys will enjoy that."

"Yeah I be they will. Dean still remembers this time of year with Marry. Last year he was a little disappointed that we didn't exactly celebrate."

"So this will Sammy's first proper Christmas huh?"

"Yeah, I think the boys deserve it."

"Yeah they do. You'll have to tell me how they enjoy it."

"What are you talkin about Singer? Aren't you comin up to Jim's with us?"

"I don't know Johnny. Christmas is family time and-"

"Singer, my boys don't call you uncle for nothin. You are family whether you like it or not. So your comin with us or am I gonna have to tie you to the hood of my car?"

"Alright, hey where are the boys going?"

John looked up to see both Dean and Sam disappear in between the aisles of cars. "Dean Sam get back here." John ran after his boys with bobby on his heels.

Sam who had heard his father stopped and turned to face his father, Dean kept going. John ran after Dean while Bobby picked up Sam.

"What are you boys doin Sammy?"

"We playin hide-n-go-see!"

"Well you boys know that you're not supposed to be runnin around my yard without me or your daddy with ya."

"I sowy unca Bobby." Bobby looked down to see the tears in Sammy's eyes.

"It's okay Sammy," he said hugging Sam. "We just want you and Dean to stay safe." Just then there was a sound of mettle scraping against mettle followed by a loud crash.

"What was dat?" Sam looked up at Bobby with big frightened eyes.

"I don't know Sammy let's go find Dean and your Dad."

It didn't take Bobby long before he found John with Dean in his arms both looking shell-shocked at a smashed car.

"What happened," Bobby asked noticing the how pale his friend and his "nephew" was.

"The car fell of the top and," John swallowed still not able to completely believe what had just happened, "It almost crushed me." He tightened the hold he had on his son.

"Da car 'mash Daddy," Sam asked fearfully bringing back the memory of the nightmare he had only weeks before.

"No I'm okay Sammy," John reassured.

They made their way back to the house both Bobby and John refusing to put down Sam and Dean until they were safely inside.

"Okay boys I want both of you to go and get washed up for dinner."

"Yes sir," came from Dean while Sam replied with "Tay Daddy."

"Bobby I don't know what happened," John said taking a seat at the table.

"What do you mean?" Bobby started preparing the dinner.

"I should be dead. I mean I was right there and then all of a sudden I was standing next to Dean. I saw that car fallin Bobby. It should have crushed me. I think that Dean did something Bobby. One second the car was comin at me then I was standin next to him and he was all pale and shaky."

"What do you mean? You think that Dean moved you out from under that car?"

"I don't know Bobby."

"Johnny you think this might have something to do with Sam's dreams? I mean it could just be another coincidence but it might not."

"I know Bobby. But what do I do?"

"I say we get to Jim's as soon as we can and ask him what he thinks."

"Yeah we'll leave the day after tomorrow."

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or things that you recognize from the show. They are all owned by the CW_

_Okay… I know this story is kinda short, but I wasn't planning to post it at all until the idea for my next story just wouldn't leave me alone and I knew I would want to share it. And I needed this story to set up my next one. So ,If you like it, don't worry there is more to come…_

* * *

**Ch. 4**

Three days later found The Winchesters and Bobby in Blue Earth, Minnesota at Pastor Jim Murphy's home. This morning found Sam and Dean sitting in a room with their father and two "uncles" poking and prodding them and talking about what might have happening with Sam's dreams and whatever happened with Dean.

"Dean I bored."

"Me too Sammy."

"What' day talking 'bout?"

"I dunno Sammy, just grown up stuff I guess."

"Grown up stuff 's borin."

"Hey boys, why don't you both go to your room and play for awhile?"

"Can we go outside instead?"

"Maybe later Dean you know that one of us have to go with you."

"Okay, come on Sammy let's go."

The three hunters watched the little boys run out of the room, both happy to be free. "I called Missouri when you first told me. She should be here soon."

"Why would you call her?"

"Well Johnny this is not the first time I've heard about something like what's going on with Sam and Dean. I just needed her to confirm my thoughts."

"Which are," John prompted.

"That Sam and Dean are both psychics," came a feminine voice from the doorway causing the hunters to jump.

"What do you mean Missouri?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time boy? Clean out your ears. I said that Jim and I both suspect that your boys are psychics."

"No, that's not possible Sam and Dean can't possibly-"

"They can and they probably are. The ability to have visions starts out with seeing the future in dreams. And Dean is starting to display telekinetic powers. Not mention that your Mary was a psychic."

"Mary wasn't- she couldn't have been."

"I know that this is a lot to take in John but just here her out." John looked over at Jim and the Bobby shaking his head.

"I don't believe this. Mary couldn't have been a- a psychic she would have told me something," John said putting his head in his hand.

"Daddy," John lifted his head when he heard Sam run into the room and strait towards him. "Tell Dean ta stop chasin me wit da nake."

John chuckled a little as he picked up the toddler. His boys always made him feel better no matter the situation. "Dean." Dean smiled sheepishly as he poked his head into the room. "Why are you chasing Sam with the snake?"

"Aw, he was just bein a big baby. It's just a fake snake. Besides he's not really afraid of snakes."

"Well just stop chasing him. Now go play and be nice."

"Okay come on Sammy. Hey who are you?" Dean had just noticed the strange lady standing in the room.

"Don't speak like that to me. Use some manners young man."

"Sorry." Dean looked slightly scared. "ma'am," he quickly added.

"That's better. To answer your question I'm a friend of your Daddy."

"Oh."

Sam, who was now free of his father ran up to his Daddy's friend, cocked his side and confidently said, "Hi I Sammy, who you?"

"I'm Missouri," she informed him with a small laugh. Sam smiled and gave her a hug before turning towards Dean.

"'Mon Dean, go pway." With that Sam grabbed Dean's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"I'm certain now that they are both-"

"Don't say it."

"Johnny they're still going to be Sam and Dean."

"I know that I just don't want to think about what it all means."

Just then a loud bang sounded as the front door burst open.

"Caleb and Josh are here," Bobby informed.

"What's goin on," Josh asked loudly coming into the room.

"Dude, shut-up." Caleb noticed that the other hunters in the room were all looking to serious for something not to be going down.

"Why should I?"

"Josh, Caleb, it's good to see you both now if you would come in and both of you kindly shut-up there is a reason I asked you both to come."

"Somethin was wrong with Dean and Sam right," Caleb more stated than asked.

"There is nothing wrong with those boys," Missouri said.

"Says you."

"John-"

"No, you can't just come in here and tell me that not only are both Sam and Dean are _psychics, _but you also say that Mary was too. I- I mean what if that's the reason the demon killed her. What if it decides to go after Dean and Sam? What if other hunters that find out? What are they gonna think? what if they all decide-"

"John we're not going to let any of that happen."

"Wait Sam and Dean are psychics?"

"Shut-up Josh," Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"There is only one thing that's bugging me." All heads turned to Missouri. "Psychics usually don't start showing powers until they are at least eighteen. For both boys to show this much potential at such a young age there has to be a reason."

"What potential? Sam just has nightmares and D-" John asked.

"Well Sam is very advanced for someone his age."

"What are you talkin about?"

"John when was the last time you heard a two year old talk like Sam does or seen a six year old take on as much responsibility as Dean has? They are both exceptional children it's. Doing well in school is an early sign of psychic abilities," Missouri explained.

"That just doesn't make sense. All kids who do well in school aren't psychics."

"No but those who skip grades and are as far advanced as Sam, and probably Dean, are have the potential. It shows that there is more brain activity than in normal people."

"Okay so if Sam and Dean are 'psychics' what do I do?"

"Well you just have to make sure that they are able to develop their powers. If they don't then they could die."

"Wait you mean this stuff can kill Dean and Sammy," Bobby asked.

"Only if they try to keep from using their powers, it will cause a sort of overload in their minds and they won't be able to bear the strain."

"So how do make sure they are using their powers enough or too much or-"

"John Winchester slow down. It'll come naturally to Sam and Dean. If they use their powers too much they will get sick. Nothing worse will happen yet because they don't have the endurance to go to the point of death. And to make sure they are using their powers enough, well there's really nothing you can do right now. It'll come and go. But when it comes you make sure that they both know that it's okay to use them otherwise you'll lose them both."

John nodded his head. "This, never leaves this room," he state calmly. "There are too many things supernatural out there that hunt down psychics."

"What about the other hunters," Bobby asked.

"They won't know that Sam and Dean even exist."

"Johnny some of them already know that you have children," Josh pointed out.

"They don't know their names, how old they are, if they are boys or not and it's gonna stay that way." John walked to the other room and called his children.

"What is it Dad," Dean asked noticing how tense his father was.

"I want you to go pack yours and Sammy's stuff we're gonna be leavin soon."

"Buy why we just-"

"Dean just do as I say."

"Yes sir." The small boy left to do his father's bidding.

"I no go Daddy."

"Common Sammy we have to leave."

"What is all this nonsense John Winchester," Jim asked looking slightly insulted.

"If we stay here you are all in danger I won't do that to you."

"John you idgit we ain't gonna let you just walk out here without any backup."

"Face it Johnny you stuck with us," Josh said with a smile.

"Whether you like it or not," Caleb finished.

"We're family now, and we're going to be there to protect Dean and Sam," Pastor Jim said looking serious.

"Even if we die doin it," Bobby finished, the others nodding their head in agreement.

"Daddy, I no wanna go." John smiled at his baby boy.

"I don't know."

"I already bought Sam and Dean Christmas presents and I don't have any use for toys made for little kids so you're going to have to stay Johnny," Josh said.

"Alright, go tell Dean that we're staying Sammy." He put the toddler down and laughed as Sam ran out of the room cheering. "I hope you all know what you're getting into."

**The End**

**Ok I'll be writing about their Christmas a little bit later… like near Christmas when I will be in the sappy good cheer and good will towards all men spirit but in the mean time….**

**ya'll should look out for the, hopefully, action packed sequel… Of Hunters and Psychics… I just want to get a few more chapters written before I start posting…. So to get ya'll excited here is the summary…**

**John's worst nightmare is just beginning when a few hunters find out about Dean and Sam and their still developing powers. How far will John and the rest go in order to protect the two small psychics? Dean-10 Sam-5&6.**


End file.
